


AnuPre OS: Champagne Supernova !

by FlamesOfCreativity



Category: Kasautii Zindagii Kay 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamesOfCreativity/pseuds/FlamesOfCreativity
Summary: Sometimes things like love might come with a bottle of champagne, and you must cherish the euphoria, till the time it lasts....





	AnuPre OS: Champagne Supernova !

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@goldenboat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40goldenboat), [samraggi_patra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samraggi_patra/gifts).



**WHEN SHE WALKED THROUGH** the logs of wood, she felt like she was about to start something new.... Or maybe end something old.

She came right through, crashing against the buildings, and burning through the cities, after walking through a rampant walk of self-discovery. She could hear his voice saying her, ❝It will all lead you back to the place where it all started, that point of origin.❞

She was the comet tail that travelled across the sky, and _not_ the sky, like he always told her. He was brutally honest - by all the means. Maybe it was what life had made him. After all, they both had gone through a lot!

She was back in the city, the very place, the very origin. And maybe it was not written in the stars that they weren't meant to be. Maybe it was written in the city lights, which one couldn't escape.... For you can delude yourself in the day. But what about the rough nights as a wanderlust in the heart of the city?

              [she's a labyrinth,

                       and he,

               an artless crossroad]

She walked across the bridge, seeing the flowers on the lakeside, the weeds on the lake. When she reached, the other side, she could almost swear that she had forgotten to breathe.

She was seven days late, she felt like that lone heartbeat which was skipped, due to which the person died, that breathe which was lost in the lungs, which made the person claustrophobic - useless, stupid and helpless is how Prerna Sharma felt.

❝ **Destiny is the bridge we build for our loved ones** ,❞ she could hear him say from the other side of the bridge. She wished it was real, that she was real! Only he realised the colours of her heart, for they were a reflection of his own! She wasn't herself anymore, she had become ' **him** '!

She dug the spot near the oak tree. When her number hand grazed the metallic jar, her heart skipped a beat. For a moment, it was all she remembers is his name, he is the only sight her eyes could ever see.

Slowly, tears rolled down her face as she rolled open the lid of the jar. An exaggerated sigh escaped her lips  when she held the scroll in her hands. It was beautifully tied with a band of rainbow of colours. She knew it had all the 'kaleidoscopic' love of the world trapped in the letter. She could see the words etched at the backside of the letter:

  ⚫ ⚫ ⚫

      _ **a testimony of the love I**_

_**harbour for my beloved,** _

_**everything I could never** _

_**tell you.** _

                                            ⚫ ⚫ ⚫

She unscrolled the scroll to see the words written by him that night... That night when she had asked him to write the best piece of work he has ever written - she couldn't love him that night, but she wanted him to turn her into something she cherish, something she love - she wanted Anurag to turn her into a  _poetry_.....

               [it was because

                she had flowers 

                in her mind,

                and weed

                in her mouth.]

⚫ ⚫ ⚫

       _Dear Prerna,_

_This is the last I am falling for a woman (or maybe the first!) You're my last shot at love (maybe the only!), you.... this complicated conundrum  of messy thoughts yet a fascinating,  treacherously beautiful lady, who make my heart skip a beat whenever I see your face. You were always the standoffish girl who pulled my heart strings, who tested me till no ends. After all I've been through, I still felt you were that ray of hope, I've always wanted in life. I always kept wondering why I was so wonderstruck by you! Maybe it was because you were like a breath of fresh air. It was like, all my life, I've been drowning, and yet, somehow, you managed to save me.... only you! I've always said that destiny is the bridge we build for our loved ones. I LOVE YOU. Whether we are together or apart. You will forever be the woman of my life._

_[I'm still here,_

_Lost in the atmosphere._

_But I promise, I'm near.]_

_I'm scared to think about what's gonna happen tomorrow, if we will stay together or drift away. But if you're far away, and yet feel a certain presence beside you, that would be me, loving you, wherever I'm!_

_Yours,_

_Anurag._

         ⚫ ⚫ ⚫

And as Prerna walked across the bridge, she could feel his presence. Loving her like always. Waiting for the destiny to come through and unite them once again, like the inevitable force of nature - because they did deserve better than a thousand happily ever afters!

              ----------------

© All Rights Reserved.

                                  -  ** _Briti Sengupta_**


End file.
